


A Missed Chance

by MelindaGhost



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Estrangement, M/M, Pining, dan should have told phil about his feelings instead of trusting phil to never date anyone, no happy ending, phan (one-sided)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Dan is head over heels in love with Phil. The only problem is, that the latter doesn't know and starts dating this cute cashier. From then on everything goes downhill.





	A Missed Chance

hello, my name is [Dan]

It was his biggest regret in life, making that video. At the time it didn't seem bad at all, becuase basically everyone was cringe. Well, everyone but Phil. No matter how often he watched Phil's old videos, he never thought of them as embarrassing. All that they were was endearing and every single time he fell more and more in love with his best friend. And if that wasn't bad enough as it was already, Phil seemed to have been developing quite the interest in the cashier from their local Tesco.

It really wasn't anything serious at all, Phil would never actually call the guy and go on a date with him, just because he slipped him his phone number when Dan was busy pulling out is card. At least that's what Dan told himself, over and over, for the past 2 hours and nothing could distract him from it. But it wasn't anything to worry about, Phil wouldn't go on a date with their Tesco cashier and Dan would have all the time left in the world to confess his feelings to him… Once he actually finds the nerve to do it… Right?

But he hadn't been right. Phil had called the cashier, Dan still refused to call him by his name - and who was actually named "Travis" anyway? They didn't leave it at one drunken call tho - It had taken Phil quite a bit of alcohol to build up the courage - No, one call had let to another and another and then to a date and soon they would celebrate their first month anniversary. Dan could have vomitted every time he thought about it and he could seem to think of little else these days.

It was like Phil dating another guy had completely drained the life force out of him. He didn't play the piano anymore, didn't like watching anime and he didn't even bicker and moan about Phil eating all of his cereal. It was like he was a lifeless shell and the position of lying flat on the ground in an existential crisis, the one he often joked about in his videos, or at least he used to when he still filmed videos, was his actual favourite pasttime. Dan couldn't decide what was the worst about this situation. Was it that Phil didn't even seem to notice or care how rotten Dan felt, or that Dan was so busy being petty and feeling sorry for himself, when he should be happy and support Phil in his new found happiness?

Even several months later Dan couldn't let go of his feelings for Phil and decided to move out. He thought that a bit of distance might help him get a grip on himself and he would be lying if he said, that he didn't think it would maybe help Phil realise how much he needs Dan around.

But just as it did before, his plan didn't work out the way he thought it would. They had still met each other a few times over the following weeks, but it wasn't the way it used to be. When Dan had moved out, Travis was more than happy to take his place and it got very hard to catch Phil alone from then on. The few times Dan did Travis was all that Phil talked about and he just couldn't handle it. His feelings for Phil didn't falter though, he continued to love him, even without seeing him for months. And it hurt. It hurt because he knew now, that he could never have him. He knew that he had missed his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated. I didn't even know what I was doing when I wrote this... it just happened somehow


End file.
